1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, an ink jet printing apparatus having nozzle holes for ejecting ink as liquid droplets has been known. Recently, various kinds of ink are used to obtain a desired image using such an ink jet printing apparatus.
For example, in JP-A-2004-195451, a method is disclosed in which an image is printed on a printing medium using an ink composition (hereinafter, also referred to as “color ink composition”) containing a color material, and then the image is coated with an ink composition (hereinafter, also referred to as “resin ink composition”) which does not contain the color material.
Meanwhile, a white-based ink composition containing a white pigment of the ink may be used to remove a base color to improve a coloring property of a color image, for example, when a color image is printed on a printing medium, a base color of which is not white such as a plastic product or a metal product. When a color image is printed on a transparent sheet, it may be used to form a white shielding layer for decreasing transparency of the color image.
However, when a white image formed of a white-based ink composition is printed on the printing medium, then a color image formed of a color ink composition is formed on the white image, and the color image is coated with a resin ink composition to improve abrasion resistance of the color image, a printing speed of the image may decrease. In this case, specifically, the printing medium has to pass at least three times to coat the printed resin composition of the printed color image of the white image.
Also, on the printing medium, areas where only the white image is printed and the color image and a clear image are not printed may have insufficient abrasion resistance.